


路西法之恶魔麦子

by DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Rivers, Worried Mazikeen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23/pseuds/DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23
Summary: 《路西法》同人- 女恶魔麦子追随着主君路西法的脚步踏出了地狱之门来到人间。日子渐久，向往新鲜与刺激生活的麦子，逐渐对Lux酒保的身份感到厌恶。看着成天绕着女警探克洛伊身边打转的路西法一步步地脱离魔鬼之路，麦子她开始怀疑自己的人生，是否该有其他变化……？这时候，改行当赏金猎人的她遇上了一个意想不到的猎物……





	1. 史诗般的相遇

麦子是谁？  
一个跟随地狱魔鬼路西法跨界来到人界的女恶魔。

她天生就没有灵魂，与生俱来的黑暗本质令她天性就喜欢危险与暴乱。她向来都是个直肠子，想到什么就做什么，想说什么就说什么。完全没有任何道德束缚或什么律法条规可以约束她。麦子她……就是一个自由无拘无束的独立个体。就算是身为路西法的跟随者部下，麦子也依然故我放纵。当然，某个程度上来说，这是路西法予以麦子的恩赐。路西法默许了麦子的特立独行，因为他相信着麦子的判断，更相信麦子的能力。不得不说的是，麦子的手脚功夫确实十分强悍了得。少有对手的她那不输任何男人的彪悍气魄，就连地狱之主路西法都必须对她甘拜下风。

但是，就像是运转久的机器也会有出现故障崩溃的时候。当路西法意识到这一点时，他的麦子已然只身前往加拿大逮捕一个名为Rivers的杀人逃犯。

————————————

Rivers是谁？  
一个多情能干的国际逃犯。他亡命天涯，处处留情。

他生性风流，喜爱自由，不受拘束的他活得潇洒自若。这种性格上的特点，在他无缘无故被某人冤枉，恶意加害并把他塑造成‘恶名昭彰的杀人犯’时，就更加凸显了。他们说，他是个在光天化日下谋杀两名年轻人的可怕杀手。当听到这种莫须有的指控时，他笑了。杀人？好吧，这或许也是他的强项之一。但他杀的全都是恶贯满盈的坏人，他自认对得起天地良心。至于那些新闻爆点都在报导，说他恶意残杀无辜受害者的新闻。但是对他来说，那两位素未谋面的可怜年轻人是挺无辜的，不过这起社会悲剧事件跟他可是完全没有一丝毛线关系的。对于这种未经查证的假新闻，他只觉得可笑之极。就这样，他在一夜之间变成了全国通缉要犯。或许，这对他来说真是个人生的转捩点。向来喜欢刺激与追求新鲜事物的他，突发奇想的做了一个决定。

然后，在某个夜里……他精心乔装改扮，换了个身份逃出国外。相当而然的，他这个国家境内的通缉犯，在跨出国界的刹那，瞬间成为了国际悬赏要犯。

——————————————

为了捉拿Rivers那个在悬赏令上标注为高难度的逃犯，麦子第一次只身搭乘飞机来到了枫叶之都——加拿大。不过可惜的是，季节不太对。不仅没有枫叶可赏，放眼望去四周都是雪白飘雪，白茫茫的一片天地。

加拿大的冬季有些冷，天寒地冻的，跟洛杉矶那里的气温简直是天壤之别。就连向来以性感著称，身上的布料是越少越好的恶魔麦子，都不得不向这种冰寒入骨的鬼天气臣服。若真要比较的话，地狱的低温度恐怕是三界之最。但不知是不是来到人界后水土不服的关系，麦子她郁闷地发现，自己越来越不像原本的那个自己了。比方说，在温度的适应方面，还有……最令人头疼的情感方面。

似乎在麦子没有察觉到的时候，心里头的某些感情在不知不觉中产生了微妙的变化。或许，这都得怪罪于那个任意妄为的路西法。若不是路西法无故迷恋上了一位洛杉矶市警探克洛伊，那么麦子她也绝对不会被克洛伊与她前夫丹所生的女儿翠丝给缠上。年幼的翠丝，比其他同年龄层的孩童都还要成熟却一点也不稳重，她的智商和小心机甚至精明到了可怕的地步。就连麦子这个在地狱里以折磨囚犯著称的‘施暴惩戒者’女恶魔都不敢恭维。但是，人算不如天算。拜那个成天乐当警探克洛伊贴身跟班的傻逼路西法所赐，麦子理所当然的成为了翠丝的贴身看护保姆。

小孩，永远都是个麻烦。就算人们常说‘小孩的笑容暖心得像个天使，他们唯有在哭闹的时候才像个恶魔’。但是对麦子来说，翠丝这个小不点绝对是个超级无敌大麻烦，甚至比麦子见过的所有恶魔都还要邪恶恐怖。因为翠丝总是会有各种各样，出其不意的神奇新鲜点子和恶搞花招，让麦子老是被翠丝搞得措手不及，不知所措的。可是不知怎的，在日夜陪伴的相处中，麦子渐渐地发掘了翠丝可爱且讨人欢喜的优点。虽然不想承认，但是麦子的确在无形中跟翠丝成为了关系非常要好的知心朋友。她们俩这对如同奇迹般发展的友好羁绊，让麦子第一次有了想要安定下来生活的念头。

‘或许，就这样平凡却也丰富的度日子，也是不错的生活选择方式。’麦子心想。

麦子找了份稳定的赏金猎人工作，交到了不少脆弱但是非常有趣好玩的人类朋友。就这样，麦子每天的生活总是充满新鲜和刺激，还围绕着一群让她永远不嫌烦闷的人类作为生活重心点。

就在麦子收拾好行李，准备出发前往加拿大的前一晚。被克洛伊和麦子意外发现躲在行李箱里头的翠丝，泪眼汪汪地抬头询问着麦子，道：“麦子，妳还会再回来吗？”

麦子微微一愣，但随即立刻回答道：“是的，我当然还会再回来这里。”

“那么妳向我保证，妳一定会平安无事的吧？”翠丝怀着忐忑不安的心情接着问。

麦子只觉得心头一暖。翠丝虽然年幼，但总是有着能融化麦子的心的办法。麦子蹲下身子，用坚定的眼神允诺道：“我的小小人类，妳放心好了。我可是很厉害的噢！妳该担心的是那个叫作Rivers的逃犯才对。”

翠丝歪头想了想，觉得麦子说得对极了。  
翠丝一向知道自己好友麦子有着非常厉害的身手，但是……

“麦子，这个给妳！”翠丝突然把一个可爱的绒毛玩具塞进麦子的怀里。

麦子挑高美眉，用有些嫌弃又错愕的表情问道：“妳给我这个干嘛？我已经过了玩玩具的年龄了。呃……更正一下，我其实还是很喜欢玩玩具，并且有很多好玩的‘玩具’。不过我的那些活生生的猎物玩具，比这个不会动的布娃娃来得有趣多了！”麦子话中有话，含着弦外之音的卖力解释着。

忽地，克洛伊一道锐利的眼神扫过来，带着些许责怪警告的语气提醒道：“麦子~不要跟小猴子说这些有的没的。我的女儿还没有到接受那些成熟教育的年龄，谢谢。”

“呃~这个嘛……”麦子尴尬的笑了笑，轻声对着克洛伊说抱歉。

被大人们忽略的小不点翠丝不明所以的晃了晃脑袋，然后继续追问着麦子。“麦子，难道妳不喜欢这个玩偶吗？”翠丝不知怎么的突然觉得有些失落，她立刻卖力的为自己布偶做宣传。翠丝跟着对着麦子语气诚恳的说道：“麦子，也许妳会觉得这个玩偶有点可笑。不过，我想让妳知道，这是我最珍爱的玩偶之一。我希望她能代替我保护妳陪伴妳。或许，妳到了那个叫加拿大的地方后，妳在晚上会偶尔觉得寂寞害怕。或许，妳也有可能会突然想念我。那么，就请妳抱着这个玩偶……到时，妳就会发现我一直都陪在妳的身边呢。”

停顿了一会儿，翠丝小声的补充一句。“既然你们大人们都不允许我跟随妳到加拿大去，那么的话，就让我的玩偶代替我去吧！”

听到了这轻柔的心声，麦子感动地一把抱住她最爱的小小人类。过了好半晌后，麦子才放开翠丝，然后将那个可爱的新玩偶朋友拥进怀里，慎重的承诺道：“放心吧，翠丝。谢谢妳的好意，我保证一定会时刻带着这个玩偶的。我真的很喜欢这个新朋友呢！”麦子轻轻摇动手中的玩偶，脸上闪烁着最耀眼的笑容。

有时候，在没人打扰的时刻，麦子都会静下来思考一个困扰她已久的问题。  
‘究竟恶魔有没有心呢？难道就算是像他们这种没有灵魂的低阶妖魔，也有被人关爱的权利吗？’

——————————————

现在，让我们回归正传，来谈谈麦子的新猎物，那个叫作Rivers的家伙吧！

麦子和Rivers，他们俩是在一间酒吧邂逅的。当然，这并不是一场偶然的见面。而是麦子她耗费了一些时间查到了Rivers的动向，并特意前往酒吧那里堵人的。当时的Rivers正坐在吧台那里喝着啤酒，而麦子静悄悄的来到Rivers的身后。

“一个人不会觉得过于孤单了吗？不如这样好了~你介意我加入吗？”麦子玲珑有致的身子紧贴着Rivers的后背，悄然出现的精巧短刀正充满威胁性意味的抵着Rivers的脊椎，然后她用调情似的语调在Rivers的耳边吹着热气。

当听到突然出现的暧昧女声后，Rivers先是微微一愣，但随即马上就冷静了下来。他调笑道：“是赏金猎人吧！”

麦子对于自己的猎物处变不惊的应变能力感到一丝丝自豪。麦子露出玩味十足的笑容，动作利落的把短刀收进袖中。她扬起些许赞赏的笑意，径自坐在了Rivers身边的空位子上。

待看清麦子的容貌后，Rivers表现得像个慷慨大方的搭讪者。“这位极富魅力的漂亮女士，妳想喝点什么呢？我请妳。”

“我说，你该不会就只有这点能耐吧？请我喝酒是想要把我灌醉，然后再趁机逃跑吗？”麦子不禁调侃道：“警局里和外界的赏金猎人同行们一提起你就惊叹不已，总是随口便能说出各式各样的传奇故事。我原本还以为你是个深藏不露的人呢。看来现在不得不感到有些失望了。”

Rivers不怒反笑，神情淡若。“妳叫什么名字？”

麦子没有一丝犹豫，脱口而出自己的全名，道：“麦泽金。”她的名字并不是秘密。

Rivers微微皱眉，麦子一眼看穿他的心思。

“我知道我的名字有些奇怪，但你用不着表现得如此明显。”麦子说。

Rivers忍不住再次露出笑容。“妳可真是个有趣的人。看来这次……不会太闷啊！”

麦子耸耸肩，接着说：“听说你有本事把所有来抓你的人都打发掉。男的嘛~就比较可怜一点，没有被打死还是被整死都算是非常幸运的了。至于女人嘛~~”麦子饶有兴味地上下仔细打量着Rivers，不安分的纤细嫩手早已攀上了对方结实的胸肌。麦子吞了一口唾液，感叹道：“身材的确挺不错的，看来是练过的呢！床上的功夫肯定很不错，难怪那些女人们都甘愿献身予你。不是甘心跟你一起浪迹天涯，作对亡命鸳鸯，不然就是愿意以一夜情来交换你的自由。”

Rivers对于这样的说法只是一笑置之。“我可不是什么可耻的小白脸。就算是为了自由，我也是要挑选对象的。况且……我是真的爱过她们呢~”他的唇角微扬，舌头舔过干燥的唇瓣。深邃的眼眸中有着一丝复杂的情感，像是在回味着什么似的。

麦子闻言不禁又被逗笑了。“你这个猎物真的非常有趣呢~真希望等下我们动手的时候，你可以多挣扎一些，可不要太快就被我给逮住了。不然我可是会觉得非常无聊的呢！话虽如此……但是我现在有种很奇怪的预感，也许我们会玩得十分尽兴开心呢！”

Rivers仰头把啤酒喝完，脸上露出高深莫测的笑容。

麦子把这当作准备就绪的讯号。她不自觉的摩拳擦掌，感到兴奋极了！  
“终于要开始了吗？来吧！我们找个安静且没人打扰的地方继续下半场！”

Rivers却摇了摇头。他突然毫无预警的快速挨近麦子，距离之近让他都可以听到了麦子的呼吸声。在麦子还来不及反应之际，Rivers手法干脆利落的抢夺那个麦子藏于腰间小包的金属手铐，然后反过来将之用来铐住麦子。

当意识到眨眼间发生了什么事情之后，麦子一脸错愕地瞪着那个把自己和吧台桌角绑锁在一块儿的不锈钢金属手铐。那个属于自己的手铐。

看着那个朝自己露出胜利微笑后便逃之夭夭的Rivers背影，麦子欣喜的暗忖。  
‘这一趟的旅行总算没有白来。’

【未完待续】


	2. 星空下的吻别

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivers仰头把啤酒喝完，脸上露出高深莫测的笑容。
> 
> 麦子把这当作准备就绪的讯号。她不自觉的摩拳擦掌，感到兴奋极了！  
> “终于要开始了吗？来吧！我们找个安静且没人打扰的地方继续下半场！”
> 
> Rivers却摇了摇头。他突然毫无预警的快速挨近麦子，距离之近让他都可以听到了麦子的呼吸声。在麦子还来不及反应之际，Rivers手法干脆利落的抢夺那个麦子藏于腰间小包的金属手铐，然后反过来将之用来铐住麦子。
> 
> 当意识到眨眼间发生了什么事情之后，麦子一脸错愕地瞪着那个把自己和吧台桌角绑锁在一块儿的不锈钢金属手铐。那个属于自己的手铐。
> 
> 看着那个朝自己露出胜利微笑后便逃之夭夭的Rivers背影，麦子欣喜的暗忖。  
> ‘这一趟的旅行总算没有白来。’

就是要碰到这样的猎物，人生才会有趣不是吗？  
充满未知危险与挑战性的猎物，智谋与实力兼具的猎物……

麦子又一次主动找上了门。一旦咬定猎物，就死不放手。

“妳真厉害！妳是我遇过的人当中，能在被我甩掉后，用最短的速度再次找到我的人。”Rivers发自内心的赞叹。但是他不知道的是，麦子难缠的寻人技巧，是个连地狱之主的恶魔路西法都为之惊艳害怕，常常挂在嘴边宣传的。

麦子一副无所谓的表情。“就算你称赞我，我还是会抓你的。杀了人就要偿命。你杀的那两个年轻小伙子，足以见得你是多么凶残之人。尽管你似乎把你凶暴的恶劣性格掩饰得很好。”

原本以为Rivers会直接和自己动手什么的，没想到的是，Rivers的神情却露出一丝疲惫。“无论妳相不相信，我都想告诉妳。其实我是被人恶意栽赃冤枉的，我是无辜的！”

“什么？！哈~这种借口还真是……”

“麦子，我是认真的。妳很与众不同，我相信妳也一定有独特的见解和判断。”Rivers说。“我问心无愧。流亡了这么多年，老实说，也确实挺累的。我不介意栽在妳的手上，但是……我不想妳在未来以后的某个日子里，会因错抓好人而深受内疚罪恶感的阴影侵袭。”

麦子只是静静地看着Rivers，思绪千旋百转。  
坏人和恶魔，她麦子见的多了。  
但是自称是好人的猎物……这是多么罕见的啊！

麦子不自觉的回忆起自己这几个月以来当赏金猎人捉拿人类罪人逃犯的经历。每一次的追捕行动，每一个凶神恶煞的猎物，都在知道麦子的赏金猎人的身份后就死命的展开激烈的反抗，然后口出恶言打算杀人灭口。但是，为什么这个Rivers会表现得如此的与众不同呢？Rivers真是个奇特的人。在发现陌生的麦子是个准备来逮捕他的赏金猎人后，Rivers他不仅没有激烈的反应，反而表现得一贯的从容淡定，还平静的坚称自己是无辜的…？

“妳要让我怎么相信你说的话呢？”麦子问。

Rivers无奈的叹了一口气，笑着回应道：“我没有办法证明。如果真有办法洗脱我自己的罪名的话，我何必这么多年来都流浪天涯，当个无根漂泊的逃亡者呢？”

麦子高举自己的武器，眼神充满了疑惑。  
看得出麦子在犹豫，Rivers继续说道：“麦子，请妳相信我。”

相信？多么深奥的词汇。  
麦子想起了自己在洛杉矶那里，那些一直在等待着麦子回去的朋友们。

“我是无辜的。”Rivers态度诚恳的说。

“对不起，就算你说的是事实，我也还是不能就这么把你放走。”不过话语间，麦子早已收起了自己的刀子武器。

Rivers似乎为此松了一口气。而麦子她拿出口袋里的手机，二话不说的拨打给克洛伊，那个在洛杉矶精明能干的女警探。

“妳打给谁？”Rivers有些戒备的发问。

麦子老实交待。“一个警察朋友。她非常的能干，是我的室友，也是我的小小人类好朋友翠丝的母亲。当然，她同时还是那个可恶魔鬼路西法的耍暧昧对象。”

Rivers听得一愣一愣的，但是‘警察’这个词汇明显的让他紧张起来。“洛杉矶的警局有些问题，那里不是所有人都是善良无害的。麦子，如果妳愿意相信我，就请妳不要拨打过去。”

“放心吧！克洛伊是个例外，她绝对值得信任！”毕竟克洛伊可是连魔鬼都愿意付出真心相信的人哪。无论是地狱之主路西法，还是麦子她这个小恶魔。克洛伊一直都是强大的后盾靠山，也是可靠的坚固后援。

嗯~不管怎样，最后Rivers擅自的，趁麦子在通话中没留意到的时候就逃掉了。麦子为此感到有些生气！这个叫Rivers的人类可真是矛盾又奇怪！明明嘴里嚷嚷着让麦子相信他，可是他却连一点信任都不愿意给予麦子！

不过，或许Rivers真是无辜的也说不一定。因为在洛杉矶的克洛伊好像也察觉到了一丝不寻常的意味。后来，终于得到了证实。Rivers的案子，不过是个精心策划的陷阱布局罢了。那个一直自称是无辜好人的Rivers，果真是被人陷害的。

得到这样消息的麦子，突然间就觉得气消了。她好像不再为Rivers的擅自逃离而感到生气了。那个Rivers真的是被冤枉的，他的诚实和坦白，让麦子觉得自己罕有的付出真心相信别人，得到了非常不错的有意义回报。为此，麦子决定要好好对待Rivers。麦子她甚至下定决心，想要用尽力气和手段，去拯救这个名为Rivers的男人。

在几次的交手下，麦子发现自己越来越中意Rivers。他的潇洒自然，他的随心所欲，他坦荡荡的个性魅力……尽管处于危险之地，尽管被人误会冤枉，也依然活得自在，随性自如。这样的男人，让麦子的心中升起异样的情感。

——————————————

再次见到Rivers的时候，麦子陷入了一场胶着的激烈对战中。

狭小的室内空间，对方人马火力全开，拿着冲锋枪毫不留情地在房间里扫射，试图把麦子和Rivers都打成马蜂窝。Rivers和麦子战战兢兢地躲在一张横躺着的长型大沙发后边，他们小心翼翼地躲避着不曾停歇的子弹攻击。

女恶魔麦子对于这种场面算是司空见惯了，也不曾畏惧过。相反的，在这种紧张刺激的危险环境下，麦子她越发兴奋。她玩得很起劲，一直到对方人马全都死的死，逃的逃后，麦子都还没有从那种享受危险时刻的满足感中恢复过来。与方才激烈战况的吵杂气氛形成强烈对比，此刻静悄悄的室内独留下麦子和她的新人类朋友Rivers。

是的，麦子在不觉不觉中已经将Rivers规划进自己名额有限的朋友名单里。

麦子呼出一口气，试图平复狂跳的心脏。她扬起胜利女神的微笑，下意识地看向身边的Rivers，打算跟他炫耀自己的战绩。可是没能预料得到的是，映入麦子眼帘的画面却是Rivers冷汗涔涔，面色苍白地捂住腹部流血的伤口。

是枪伤。子弹很明显地还残留在Rivers的身体里。Rivers虚弱的喘着气，就算在此时狼狈不堪的时候，他依然不改幽默本色。Rivers看着一脸震惊与担忧的麦子，轻声调侃道：“瞧吧！妳…妳也开始欣赏起我了……看到我受伤的样子……妳心疼了…？”

麦子顿时失了方寸，她完全没有心思去回应Rivers恶作剧般的调侃。若是以前，麦子或许还会不顾一切的跟对方唇枪舌剑一番，然后闹得兴起的时候，可能还会跟对方拿起武器家伙大干一场。但是现在，麦子她只能颤着唇，说不出半个音节。成日与死亡为伍的麦子，从没想过自己竟然也会产生对死亡的恐惧。

在地狱的世界里，麦子常年见到的都是那些罪孽深重的往生者灵魂。它们因生前的罪恶，所以在死后被罚入地狱受苦。麦子在地狱里的角色是魔鬼之王路西法最忠心的左右手，以‘执行惩罚’而闻名。惩处那些愚昧可悲的亡魂，就是麦子的日常工作之一。而麦子的拿手绝活儿就是折磨地狱囚犯，那些受罚者的坏心灵魂。麦子折磨人的手段无奇不有，更是与时并进，变化层出不穷。虽然折磨人的惩处方法有很多，但麦子最喜欢的惩罚方式就是‘死亡’了。麦子非常喜欢让那些亡魂重新体验‘死亡’的感觉，一遍又一遍的，一次又一次的……让他们在绝望中求生不得，求死不能。

“这就是你们在人界作恶多端的下场。”  
麦子冷血的无视众魂的卑微求饶声，反而乐在其中享受着他们的痛苦。

死亡，其实一直都与麦子形影不离。可是，谁能料到，原来目睹着身边的人将死之时，这种感觉竟然是那么的令人难受。麦子从来不曾想象过身边之人的死亡会是怎样的。毕竟麦子她已活了整整万年左右，她是只地狱来的恶魔，她是永生不死的！而围绕着麦子身边的人，若不是长生不老的天使，便是拥有永世不灭生命的魔鬼和妖魔。

看着气喘吁吁，虚弱无比的Rivers，麦子她第一次感觉如此无助。  
“我不会让你出事的。”不会让你出事的！

带着强烈的信念，麦子将之化为行动。就这样，麦子透过视频通话，在洛杉矶那里的朋友们的帮助下，从死神手中将Rivers给抢了回来。

‘是谁说恶魔不能爱人？是谁说恶魔没有心呢？’麦子看着那个还在沙发上昏睡的男人，心中无限感慨。麦子突然意识到原来人类的生命竟然是如此的渺小脆弱，像是随时随地都会被轻易碾碎消失一般。

虽然有点可笑，但是麦子此刻的感受却是如此的深刻。她一向来都知道人类非常渺小脆弱。但是之前的那种认知，跟现在的心情相比……

‘哈~！人类真的很脆弱的。’麦子重重地叹了口气，目光视线转移到了昏睡中的Rivers，他手上抱着的那只染血又脏兮兮的布偶。那是翠丝在麦子飞来加拿大前亲手赠送的玩具布偶。

不知怎的，麦子的心情一沉，莫名的泛着酸楚。这时，麦子想念起了那个她在天使之城——洛杉矶那里交到的第一位朋友。那位名字为碧翠丝的小女孩，一个一心一意叨念着，希望长大以后可以成为火星上的第一任总统的小小人类。翠丝，她就是麦子在跟随路西法踏入人界之地后，交到的第一位知心好友。

想起翠丝平日的一举一动，还有她那足以让人心融化掉的甜腻笑容。  
麦子不自觉的扬起温和的笑意。

而这时，麦子注意到了，她的新朋友Rivers慢慢的舒醒过来了。  
麦子难掩开心情绪的憨憨笑着。

“原来…我还没死啊……？”Rivers还是那种痞子调调。

麦子莞尔一笑，半真半假的回答，道：“地狱里的魔君路西法偷偷擅离岗位跑去休假旅行了，所以你的灵魂没有人收。”事实上，那个恣意任性的路西法，确实是在人界的洛杉矶市休假中。在遇上克洛伊之前，路西法每天留恋花丛中，玩乐得不亦乐乎。不过自从遇上克洛伊之后，路西法他多了一个罪案咨询顾问的身份，然后每天就厚脸皮的屁颠颠地跟在克洛伊的身后。

————————————————

每一件事情的发生，都必有它的道理。  
上帝似乎已经为我们全部人做好了所有安排。  
只是大概……也不是每个人都能欣喜的接受那些安排吧！

Rivers是个好人，所以他必定能拥有一个比较好的结局。终于经过查证，所有的事情都水落石出了。洛杉矶的警局总算刊出了通告，还Rivers一个清白了。摆脱杀人犯的臭名，Rivers也成功恢复自由身。这下子，Rivers他这个惯性流浪的人儿，总算是可以真真正正，光明正大的抬头挺胸做人了。他可以去任何他想去的地方，可以去经历一场场惊险刺激的冒险旅程，他也可以选择慢慢地去实现他所有的愿望，然后去谱写属于他的个人传奇。

不过，Rivers的准备离开，也意味着一场充满复杂情绪的分离。

麦子从来没有想过，原来难得可贵的缘分竟可以如此的短暂。得来不易的情感，快要失去时才发现，原来也没真正拥有过多少时日。好矛盾又纠结的心情。

宁静的夜晚，森林里的雪地上。  
他们俩人牵着手，十指紧扣。

“麦子，我知道妳跟我是一样的人。妳跟我一起走吧！”

不喜欢受束缚的人们，等待着他们的是无限广阔的世界。  
那是多么令人向往的邀请啊~！

麦子又惊又喜地看着Rivers，但尔后麦子却又犹豫不决起来。“可是……”

“可是什么？”Rivers疑惑不解。“不要犹豫了。麦子，妳明明跟我是同一类的人。我们无牵无挂，随性潇洒，不受束缚。妳跟我一起走吧！世界之大，无论去向哪里，我们都可以互相给对方作伴。我们会活得很自由，也会过得很开心的！”

麦子轻咬唇瓣，露出了与平日不同的优柔寡断。最后，麦子终于下了决定。她轻轻地摇了摇头，含泪的眼眸中有着太多述说不完的情感和故事。

“为什么？”

“因为我跟你不同。”麦子想要听从自己的心声。她柔声解释道：“我或许在这世上并没有真正的家人。可是，我是有牵挂的。”洛杉矶那里有着一群让麦子又爱又恨的人们，永远让麦子放不下的人们，还有无数让麦子无法果断答应Rivers的邀请的原因。

夜空微弱的星光下，Rivers脸上的失望显而易见。麦子踮起脚尖，主动贴上Rivers的唇，给予对方一个绵长温柔难忘的吻别。许久后，他们俩分开了沾染对方气息的湿润唇瓣。Rivers又再次依依不舍地在麦子的额上落下深刻的一吻。

“不要忘了我。”Rivers说。

麦子笑着点了点头。

“麦子，我给妳的邀请是没有时限的。只要妳想，随时随地都可以联络我。”

麦子又继续沉默的点了点头。  
然后，她在温柔宁静的月光下，目送着Rivers离开的背影。

‘感情……真是最烦人的东西了。’她想。

很多年以后，麦子都对Rivers这个人无法忘怀。某些日子里，当夜深人静的时候，麦子在被孤寂围绕的时刻也总是无法克制的想起了曾经在加拿大冬季发生的动人回忆。但是，麦子她不曾采取主动联系或找过Rivers。当然，那个自尊心强又高傲的Rivers也是一样。他们就像是短暂交集的陌生人，然后变成了半生不熟的暧昧关系，最后成为了彼此心里过去曾经美好的一段情事。

————————————————

麦子和Rivers，其实都人如其名。  
回头仔细想了想，忆起了海子的一首诗。

‘愿有情人终成眷属，愿麦子和麦子长在一起，愿河流与河流流归一处。’

流动的河水，最终流向大海，却又陷入了暧昧不明的抽象境地。  
而麦子本就该长在麦田里，又如何与河水有所交集呢？

纵使真有那么短暂的，奇迹般的缘分……  
那也不过只是一段风花雪月的爱情故事。

 

【全文完】

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎在看文后留言，谢谢~  
> *如果想看我更多的华语同人/原创文，你们也可以来访：https://novel.banananetwork.com.my/author/233


End file.
